zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 27
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. ---- Suggestions Impa vs. Nabooru Sheikah vs. Gerudo. Guy22 : : It's not a bad fight, but I don't see it as a very interesting or engaging one. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:51, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : I'm not really sure if it's my place to vote, but I think this fight is pretty good. Xicera : : Nabooru was just in a fight with ashei. NintendoGamer1124 : : As I recall, that was 4 (or more) weeks ago, so it doesn't matter in the slightest. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:04, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : Too similar. User:Stardude613 : : Too generic. --AuronKaizer 19:19, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Wolf Link vs. Fierce Deity's Mask Battle of Link's feral forms. Metroidhunter32 18:37, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : For those interested I just looked up fierce in the dictionary and one of the listed defentions was feral. Metroidhunter32 18:37, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : :I dont like it because I like things that are more "out there". NintendoGamer1124 : : So they're feral. That doesn't say much. I don't see much of a relation beyond that, and I think that it might be a one-sided fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:51, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : I don't see anything wrong with this, really. Both forms are pretty popular and I can't really decide which one would win. I like it. --AuronKaizer 19:19, 17 November 2008 (UTC) : : Not a bad idea. Better than some. User:Stardude613 : :Ironically. Solar flute Tingle vs. Agitha Who disturbs you more? NintendoGamer1124 : : We all know that people find Tingle more disturbing. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:52, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : :Too crazy to work, but not crazy enough to work. Solar flute 20:54, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : Tingle is disturbing. Agitha is just weird. User:Stardude613 : : To answer your question, Panic! at the Disco disturbs me more. --AuronKaizer 19:19, 17 November 2008 (UTC) : : Tingle would win anyday. ReDead vs. Gibdo Two enemies who are very much alike. Which one is cooler? Darth Boba Fett 19:41, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : No, just, no. Guy22 : :I am not sure. Solar flute 20:53, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : They're a little too similar, if you know what I mean. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:54, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : Same model, different textures. Can't see it being a good fight, but not really a bad one either. --AuronKaizer 19:19, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Korok vs. Deku plant races. Solar flute 20:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : It's not the most original fight, but I like it for some reason. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:57, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : It's good enough. --AuronKaizer 19:19, 17 November 2008 (UTC) : : Not really that exciting. User:Stardude613 : : I forsee a one sided slaughter in favor of Deku. Metroidhunter32 02:07, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Bellum vs. Zant Two freaky villians battle it out! User:Stardude613 : : No relation whatsoever other than that they're both important villains. Also, Zant is from Twilight Princess, and, with Ashei vs. Nabooru being the exception, Twilight Princess things always win, especially compared to Phantom Hourglass things, since some people didn't like Phantom Hourglass very much. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:01, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : :I'm not sure about that, so far there have only been two phantom hourglass battles (gleeok vs. Aquamentus and cubus vs. poe sisters) and Ph won 1/2 of them. Solar flute : : Not a good relation ship. Solar flute : : Not really. Gleeok isn't only in Phantom Hourglass. It's like saying that having a Dodongo win a Temple of Courage fight means that Ocarina of Time won the fight. The way I see it, Phantom Hourglass has won 0/1 of the Temple of Courage fights it's been in. Anyway, my point was that some people don't like Phantom Hourglass very much and therefore would vote for Zant, not that Phantom Hourglass has a history of losing Temple of Courage fights. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:33, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : One-sided, but I wanna see it just to see how few votes Bellum gets. --AuronKaizer 19:19, 17 November 2008 (UTC) : : That's not really a great reason to support a suggestion. I know I'll vote for Bellum, and I predict maybe 2-5 other people will. Zant will probably get 10-20 votes. That's really too one-sided to support it just to see how many votes one side will get. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:29, 17 November 2008 (UTC) : : I have a right to vote whatever I want to without people calling it "not a great reason". Sense of humor is fun. --AuronKaizer 00:11, 18 November 2008 (UTC) : : No offense, but that didn't seem to be your reasoning when you were getting on my case for saying that Kokiri vs. Deku was an obvious fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:57, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Moblin vs. Bulblin Darth Boba Fett : : If King Bulblin can beat Great Moblin, I would think that Bulblin could beat Moblin. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:36, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Comments Either we're running out of good ideas, or we're getting a whole lot pickier about what a good fight is. Korok vs. Deku is in first place, with a whopping 0 votes. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:21, 18 November 2008 (UTC) both. Solar flute